Absence
by Beautifully Deranged
Summary: When Naruto comes back early from a long mission, Sakura is more than ready to embrace his familiarity-she's willing to accept what his absence has done to her. *one-shot*


Author Notes: This little story is dedicated to the reviewers from my one-shot "What if?" Sorry I haven't responded to you personally. I am blessed to have received encouraging words from you guys and to show my gratitude here's another riveting take on our beloved fox boy and cherry blossom. Hope everyone enjoys this one as well.

Disclaimer: I do not seek to own Naruto, the gifted right of ownership has always fallen to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Absence- A one-shot<p>

* * *

><p><em>Our love<em>

_Was always buried beneath a winter snow_

_Waiting patiently for the right spring_

_To set it free_

* * *

><p>The sheath of darkness was slowly engulfing the day's light when Sakura finally left work to amble on home. She was exhausted, starving even; it was only when she had clocked out that the nine-hour shift caught up to her and reminded her that hey, she was human too.<p>

Staring straight ahead, Sakura forced one foot after the other, the slight scrape of every step was comforting, the graze of her skirt on her thigh routine. The pinkette spied Konoha's night life coming into existence, side stalls were either closed or closing, and bars were excitingly lit to entice any wayward adults lurking about. While the temptation of alcohol was a grand idea, tonight it didn't suite the kunoichi's needs at all, however the many restaurants that she knew dotted around the area baited her instantly-after all who would want to go home to do more work when they just had a full day of labor?

"I could go with a simple meal like onigiri but I'm so in the mood for something miso-flavored."

It was at this time that she was debating what to eat for dinner when the familiar tingle in her neck alerted her to a shift in her surroundings. The burnout from work quickly evaporated and with a quick spin starting from her left she launched out her fist, ready to pound her enclosed palm into the idiot who thought they could actually sneak up on her. The sound of her fist being muffled surprised her but what caught her even more off guard was the identity of her dubbed 'idiot'.

"I've been back only an hour and you go right to punching me! I'm so wounded Sakura-chan."

"Naruto!" She exclaimed in revelation, the fist she was ready to murder with went loose in his hand and back down to her side. "You're back!"

"Of course," He grinned shamelessly back at her-eyes twinkling merrily, "This is my home remember?"

Sakura lightly jumped into her blond teammate's arms, the embrace they shared form fitting and lingering-his arms warm and enveloping. While she was nestled into Naruto she spoke into the side of his shoulder ready for answers.

"You said you would be gone for a year, it's only been eleven months Naruto. Why are you back so early?" She pulled away and looked imploringly into his face for an explanation.

"My ANBU team had managed to get the gold of all information on the organization we were tailing and due to actually pretty good circumstances we got lucky and cornered the bastards into an ambush. Granny Tsunade was pretty pleased."

Sakura smiled gently. "I'm pretty sure she was. Tsunade-sama won't admit it but she did miss you."

Naruto stepped back a step, a bemused expression glossing his face. "Hmmm…I wonder…Did you miss me too?"

The rosette haired girl rolled her eyes. Naruto was anything but subtle.

"Not really, you know this place is much more relaxing without your hyper-active tendencies. I can almost say it's been like a vacation."

As usual the blond overreacted and pouted-mumbling about how a certain cruel female broke his heart yet again. Sakura couldn't help it, her lips tilted up into a cheeky smile. The habitual teasing had been denied from her for too long. The kunoichi was going to prod a bit further when a thought popped in her head and she blinked as if realizing something.

"Hey Naruto did you need something? Are you hurt? I can't believe I forgot to ask you!"

Now it was the kyuubi contanier's turn to twirl his eyes in a 'duh' motion. Although for the life of her Sakura couldn't see what was so obvious.

"Geez I'm not hurt or anything so _relax_. I'm a perfectly responsible eighteen year old; I wouldn't bleed out just for the hell of it."

Sakura tried but was unsuccessful when a light snort escaped her mouth.

"Anyways…When I was done with my mission briefing I went home and realized I had no food what-so-ever and since we haven't seen each other in a long time I thought I'd look for you and see if you wanted to get some ramen."

"If you went home why didn't you change you baka."

Naruto looked thoroughly offended. "Hey I left the mask and took off my vest and guards. It's practically the same thing! Plus I'm starving Sakura-chan, I have no patience."

The green-eyed girl didn't bother to mention that he had been talking to her for over ten minutes and that technically he had time and patience to spare.

"So…You, me, ramen? I'll treat!"

Sakura was going to agree anyways but she couldn't help the sly retort that passed her lying lips.

"Who said I was hungry?"

Naruto, ever the endurist, simply beamed and tattled out, "A little birdy told me you were in the mood for something miso-flavored and what could be more divine than miso ramen."

"Stalker."

The shinobi hooked his arm through hers and dragged her into the direction of Ichiraku and playfully bit out into the mix. "I try."

* * *

><p>Along the way, Naruto chattered more about his long mission- the countries he passed through and the grueling task of tracking and his new found respect for it.<p>

"Man I tell you Sakura-chan all I wanted to do was just bolt out and get those maniacs, though now I can totally see why we had to go slow. You know me though, always anxious for a fight!"

When Ichiraku was upon them Naruto enthusiastically parted the navy blue flaps at the entrance, she ducked under his tanned arm and sat down on one of the well-worn stools. Her teammate joined her shortly and with the bounce of a child ready for a present, sat down and bellowed out a greeting and their orders.

"Hey old man Teuchi, two bowls of your finest miso ramen. One for me and the other for this pretty lady." The latter was said with a purposeful nod in her direction, the spikey haired nin shot her a mischievous glance, while Teuchi laughed encouragingly.

"You got it Naruto and hello there Sakura."

"Long time no see Teuchi." The teen shot back politely.

"I was just about to say the same thing…speaking of a long time… I haven't seen you in _forever_ Naruto. Don't tell me my number one customer is swiping ramen from somewhere else?"

While Naruto fed the Ichiraku elder a story about his lack of presence and his latest mission escapade, Sakura took the chance to drink her best friend in. Eleven months no matter how you looked at it was a long time. Bathed in black from head to toe Naruto looked so much more mature, the fitted slightly turtle-necked ANBU shirt definitely made his shoulders look broader. The last she had seen him they were both seventeen and it never ceased to bother her that both of them had missed yet another set of birthdays to celebrate, in any case she didn't think he would get a mission that would send him off for a year. But he was back, early, and the medic couldn't help but catch that it was like he never left at all.

"Sakura...Sakura!"

The pinkette hadn't realized she had zoned out on her friend until a pair of noodle-soaked chop sticks were waving back and forth in her face. She quickly shoved them out of her personal space and mumbled out an embarrassed 'sorry' grudgingly. If Naruto noticed her staring at him, he didn't mention it and she was thankful.

"Your miso ramen is ready, dig in!"

His heartfelt goading seemed more like it was directed at him because the next thing she knew he was chowing down with a vigor she hadn't seen for a while. Of course he wasn't spewing out pieces of noodles and broth or anything, but she swore he was the only person to eat noodle soup like it was a now or never situation. Though if she thought about it, in their careers it could potentially be that way. Sakura took her cue and broke apart her own pair of chop sticks; she attacked her own meal with her own natural gait.

She was on her sixth bite when the boy beside her lifted his ramen bowl and finished off the broth at the bottom. Naruto's exhale of 'so good' was heard loud and clear.

"Another bowl please Teuchi."

"Coming up Naruto."

Sakura scrutinized him from the corner of her eye, her own ramen bowl halfway done. The whiskered face teen had leaned back, a content half smile tugging at his face with a hand lazily patting his stomach. It was so Naruto- like that she smiled into her next bite of noodle.

"So Sakura how have you been all this time? What's the four one one on everyone? I forgot to ask earlier."

Sea foam green eyes darted up into his ocean tinted ones before she wiped her mouth primly and responded lazily into his direction.

"I've been okay. Nothing especially exciting happened, just a little bit of this and that.

The blond huffed, as if exasperated; he took no time to quickly switch onto his side to face her.

"You know I didn't just bring you here to just feed you Sa-ku-ra. We haven't seen each other in ages so lay it all out on me."

"Well Na-ru-to I didn't think you'd actually want to hear eleven months' worth of information."

Naruto's hands shot out to move her to face him; her squeak of defiance was totally ignored.

"Stop being thoughtful and tell me everything. I've got all night. Heck I got all week if you want to get technical-nothing like a little break from a long mission."

And she told him everything. She went on about how work was long and tedious and how she practically begged the rest of the Konoha 11 to train with her so she wouldn't lose her touch. She talked about Shizune and how she was appointed head of the hospital explaining with a laugh that when she was super stressed her voice would squeal high sounding like Ton-ton. She went on gossiping about Ino-pig, telling her teammate how Shikamaru finally realized that Ino existed-asking her out. Sakura even told him about all the inconsequential missions she took with the rest of their generation.

Naruto's ramen came and went; she was so deep in her explanation that she didn't notice that she was leaning forward eagerly-their knees touching ever so slightly.

"Kami I'll tell you I had a mission with Shino once, and talk about silence. That guy won't give any conversation unless it's about the mission. He's so strict and-"

"Your hairs gotten longer."

Sakura blinked once. A light golden hand she hadn't seen earlier had managed to sneak up on her and grab a long polished lock of carnation pink. All of a sudden apprehensive and shy, she swung her eyes down as if examining her hair too.

"Yeah it's about half way down my back now. I thought I should grow it out again."

The twirl of her hair around his finger had her nervous but Naruto's next remark had her sighing unconsciously in happiness.

"It suits you, always has."

She tried hard to hide her grin as she pulled her face up and wrestled his finger out her hair, but she didn't think she succeeded at all.

"I see _your _hair has gotten a bit shaggier too. Trying to beat me in the look's department."

"Now now Sakura-chan," Naruto tutted out impishly. "We both know I'd make a gorgeous girl."

The green eyed girl laughed lightly her orbs twinkling back.

"I doubt that."

"Says who?"

With the flip of her finger she swiped the front of his neck.

"Says your adam's apple that's what."

They both broke out into laughter, their snickering adding to the already joyous atmosphere. When they settled down it was surprisingly Naruto who noted how late it had gotten.

"Better head out, I'll walk you home Sakura."

As promised, the boisterous shinobi paid for both their meals. Gama-chan was being put back into Naruto's pants when Sakura cleared her throat gesturing coolly to the parted flaps.

"After you."

With the crook of his lips lifted he exited into the night with Sakura following after.

* * *

><p>They're halfway to her apartment when Sakura crashes an idea onto Naruto.<p>

"Let's go to the top of the Hokage Monument. Last one there is dubbed dead last!"

Sakura is off and running before he can respond, but she's positive that he'll follow and he does. She's springing onto the first building she sees when a blob of yellow and black passes her. His fading chuckle is smug, yet it only prompts Sakura to smirk and charge forward using her chakra. It takes a minute for her to catch up, so when she passes him she gives her tongue some much needed exercise and sticks it out at him.

"You cheater, you're breaking the rules!"

"I never gave any rules. Eat my chakra enhanced dust loser."

His indignant 'hey' was lost on her and with another boost of energy she was off and flying toward the monument.

When she was almost to the top she was ready to cheer loudly for the sake of rubbing her imminent victory in Naruto's face. When the last step graced her feet she gave into her whim and bellowed out her win.

"Ha! I-"

Before she knew it, she had been tackled. The breath of Naruto's laughter tickled her ear for just a second and soon both were sprawled out on the ground. Being just beside her, Sakura gave a good whack to the blond's side, though he was too busy giggling to fully appreciate it.

"Hey I could have gotten hurt ya know!"

Naruto's gleaming azure eyes spoke to her more than words could but it didn't stop him from voicing his thoughts.

"No one calls Naruto Uzumaki a loser and gets away with it."

"You're still dead last."

"The one and only," Naruto beamed.

It's silent on top of the monument except for the subtle sound of them breathing in and out trying to catch their breath. Flat on her back, Sakura can only see the endless expanse of shadowed black sky highlighted with stars. It reminds her of the black board in her academy days when the wayward chalk dust would sprinkle down the board as Iruka-sensei wrote the days agenda. As if reading her thoughts, the blue eyed nin beside her comments.

"You know…Sometimes I like to think that the people we love, who die, become stars. When I was told that my parents had died when I was little I used to pretend they were up there, watching over me at night. I can't help but wonder sometimes if Pervy-sage and Sasuke are up there too."

Sakura breathes out a sound of amusement.

"I think Jiraiya would be more of a moon guy. That way he's big enough to see all the action, that pervert."

She can hear her teammates own sound of diversion and seconds tick by until he breaks the silence again.

"What about Sasuke?"

What about Sasuke indeed, she thinks. Although it's been three years, Sakura can remember the death of Sasuke like it was yesterday. The war had many losses but the Uchiha would always be the most prevalent death to both of them. The fact that he had died protecting them and realizing how useless his hatred was only made the loss of him so much worse; he wasn't the malevolent stranger who had tried to kill both her and Naruto, but the Sasuke that was their teammate. It didn't hurt anymore to think about him, nevertheless his name still felt like taboo when spoken.

"Sasuke…he's the North Star…not too showy but definitely recognized. When you look up he's the brightest and he's always the first one you notice. He's always there, everlasting."

She grew worried when a minute passed by and no word from Naruto was spoken. She was itching to turn towards him and ask if he was okay, however the soft voice spoken next to her stopped her inclination.

"Yeah sounds like that bastard alright."

The relief at hearing his voice hit her full force. She was worried for nothing, if anyone was capable of moving on it was Naruto. Why did she doubt him? He was always reliable. Always.

Her heart warmed at that thought.

The lull that had taken hostage over the air earlier did so once more. It was comfortable, everything the boy lying next to her was. Sakura felt so full and so complete. Days like these were so rare, so few and far in-between. She loved them, she loved him.

"I missed you so much," She confesses into the hush of the night.

Naruto's response it quick, the rustle of the grass is testament to that. She turns her head slightly and there he is, hovering above her, head in the palm of his hand. The deadly heart-stopping smile on his face has her heart beating-_fasterfasterfaster._

"I knew it."

Then he kisses her.

The first touch of his lips is soft and sweet, almost hesitant in the delicate way they caress hers. Sakura doesn't miss a beat and responds back, pushing herself up along with Naruto , for better leverage. His right hand cups the back of her hair threaded in the coral pink locks that he had touched earlier and he deepens the kiss. Sakura's heart soars; it's everything she's ever imagined.

When they finally pull away, breaths so intimately mixed, Sakura pulls together some courage to be bold. She can't hold back the flustered sigh to her voice.

"How long have you wanted to do that?"

Just as dazed, Naruto responds back.

"Since I saw you leave the hospital."

The hand that was tucked behind her head slides down, leaving a blazing trail behind. It reaches her own pale appendage and squeezes.

"What about you?" He quietly questions.

"Ever since you left."

Naruto pitches forward again and his mouth is on hers. The kiss is firm, heated, nothing like the kiss they shared minutes ago. Her hand slides up his front grabbing the tight black fabric on his chest-her lips dancing against his are just as fierce.

It's like this for minutes until their chests start to burn for the need of oxygen. Naruto pulls away first, he's gasping for air lightly, his face slightly flushed, although Sakura isn't any better.

"We're going to have to save some of this for the morning."

Sakura may have been just thoroughly kissed but that snapped her to attention, she was confused.

"Why?"

Naruto's eyes are alight when she looks into them; their foxy playfulness is not lost on her.

"We wouldn't want Jiraiya to catch a show now would we?"

The cheek to cheek grin on her face leaves Naruto permanently enamored and leaves Sakura silently praying for these moments to never end.

* * *

><p>End<p>

Author Notes: As always, feedback is highly encouraged. Word from the wise- Don't let the review button intimidate you.


End file.
